Living The Crazy Life Chapter 7
by LittleAnnie1
Summary: In this chapter, Lennox has a good idea and tries to work her magic.


_**Thanks to the one reviewer who gave me the idea of Mel and Joe starting their own business!**_

Lennox and her friend Marrisa sat down at her lunch table. Marrisa took a bite of her pizza and Lennox just stared into space.  
"Hey," Marrisa said, "Are you okay? I've noticed you've been staring into space a lot lately." Lennox sighed and looked at her friend.  
"It's just that my Aunt's life and my lifee have been a total hell lately. My Aunt got layed off and we might have to move." Marrisa almost choked on her pizza.  
"What?! Really?! Oh Lennox, I had no idea. How long has this been going on for?" She asked.  
"About a freaking week! All my Aunt Mel has been doing is lying in her bed, just sulking with Joe about her now crappy life." Marrisa sighed with Lennox.  
"I'm sorry, Lennox! Maybe I can help you figure out a way to fix this." Lennox quickly shook her head.  
"No, no! It's not your job to help me. Anyway, what's new with you?" Marrisa shrigged blankly.  
"Eh, nothing. My sister Aleeya just started her own fashion design buisness. She designs bags for women." Lennox nodded and smiled. Suddenly, it was as if a lightbulb apeared over her head. She knew what she was going to do! With another smile slowly growing upon her bright face, she spoke up.  
"I have the most amazing idea! Aunt Mel and Joe could start their own buisness! That way every thing will be fine!" Marrisa squealed with joy for her friend.  
"That's a great idea!" She told her. The bell rang for 6th period. Marrisa and Lennox threw out their trash.  
"Good luck!" Marrisa called out.

Lennox ran into the house, ready to tell Joe and Aunt Mel her_ perfect_ idea.  
"Aunt Mel! Joe! I need you!" Lennox called out frantically. With that, Joe bolted to the living room, with his 'Kiss the cook' apron on.  
"What? Are you hurt?" Lennox dropped her bags in a huff and grabbed Joe by the shoulders.  
"I have the most awesome idea of how to save us! With the moving and money thing and all!" Joe turned his head, confused.  
"Really?" Lennox nodded happily.  
"Yes! Damn straight! I know how to fix this!" Joe sighed.  
"Let me guess. You and Ryder are gonna set up a blog asking for money-" Lennox shook her head.  
"No! No! No! Let me explain!" Joe grabbed the teen in front of him by the hand and sat her down on the couch. He stood up like the authority he was.  
"Spill it." He said. Lennox smiled.  
"Okay, so Marrisa's sister Aleeya set up an online buisness to sell stuff and get tons of money. You and Aunt Mel should start your own buisness." Joe shook his head blankly.  
"Um, wow. I gotta hand it to you, Lennox, that is a great idea. But how do you expect us to make one so fast?" Lennox shrugged.  
"I don't know. That's your responsibility. I just supply the ideas. Oh, and your welcome by the way." Joe shook his head and entered the kitchen, seeing Mel pouring her 3rd glass of wine. She smiled lightly at him.  
"Hey, Burke." He kissed her and stared at the large glass of wine she was sipping.  
"Hi, Longo. So, have any job news for me?" Joe smiled. He knew that telling her about Lennox's idea would be much easier now.  
"Um, actually, Mel, I do. Lennox came home and told me a plan that I'm not so sure will work." Mel turned her head.  
"Really? Well spit it out Longo, I want to know."  
"Lennox told me her friend's sister started a buisness online..."  
"And?"  
"Well, Lennox, our_ brilliant_ Lennox," He said with added sarcasm, "Wants us to start an online buisness." Mel choke on her red wine.  
"What?! Is she serious! I am upset now, I don't need to be made even more vexed when our 'Online Buisness' fails." Joe shook his head.  
"No, No, Mel. I think you are missing the point here. She wants us to start a _home_ online buisness. Doesn't it sound easier than going to work every day?" Mel nodded.  
"Yeah, I guess... but I'm used to the whole getting up and going to work. And anyway, what would be our buisness? Hmm?" Mel asked. Joe shrugged.  
"I kinda figured we would just think of one whenever..." He said quietly. Suddenly all of Mel's feelings from the last week all bundled into one- sadness, anger, fear, and biterness.  
"You know what Longo!?" Mel yelled. She slammed her wine glass on the floor. Glass shattered everywhere.  
"It's easier said than done, you know. Those idiotic people just fired me, Joe! I've beed working at the office for 4 years! Okay? To have something like your daily schedule taken away from you- to turn your life upside down for some stupid budget cuts and bankruptcy! It's not my freaking fault that the mayor spent to much money preserving his damn garden!" Joe took her into his arms and held her tight. She folded her self into him; he felt her crying against him, and he took deep breaths and whispered to her, trying to calm her down. She looked at him despratley.  
"I want my life back to normal." She said sniffling. "Let's see how Lennox's idea goes." Joe nodded and hugged her tightly. Mel went to rest in her bedroom. Joe got the broom and proceeded to clean up the wine and glass everywhere. Ryder walked in and his eyes widened.  
"Woah! Be careful, bud!" Joe exclaimed. He jumped up and held a hand up to protect Ryder. He just shugged and walked cautiously to the fridge.  
"So, what happened?" Ryder asked, taking a bite of the apple he just grabbed from the cabinet.  
"I'll tell you what happened. Your Aunt Mel had another one of her nervous breakdowns about the job thing. Luckily, Lennox gave us an idea and it might work."  
"Wow... what was the idea?" Ryder's mouth was still full from the previous bites of his apple. Joe was oblivious of it because he was to concerned about the mess that lay in front of him.  
"She thinks we should start our own buisness online." Ryder shrugged.  
"Cool. Now I got some homework to do." Joe shrugged after him and coninued sweeping up the mess. Mel smiled at Ryder as he passed by. Joe saw the destressed woman in front of him.  
"Joe..." Mel's voice trailed off. Joe turned his head.  
"Yes...?" Mel went towards him slowly.  
"Joe... did you hear the phone ring?" Joe nodded.  
"Yeah, I thought you answered it."  
"I did. It was... It was..." Joe crossed his arms.  
"Who?" Joe said impatiently.  
"Joe, it was my father. He said he was coming for a visit."

_**So, what do you think? :) Review!**_


End file.
